


It Felt Like A Kiss

by liqhters



Series: youtube fmv [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Heavy Angst, I hope you like it!, M/M, PLEASE WATCH THE VIDEO i beg, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, aaaaannnnddd ta da!, i cant write smth without angst, inspired by a yt fmv!, like before or after reading the fic hehe, wow what a surprise lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqhters/pseuds/liqhters
Summary: When Soonyoung first met Mingyu he was as sweet as the coffee he orders at the local cafe. Swirling around and a lingering calming scent that resonates through his body.But everyone knows, coffee always leaves a bitter taste in your mouth after time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here's the 2nd story in my youtube fmv inspired series! again this is inspired by the wonderful [**foster foster**](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfN3_J_o3JFgOImOY-KVHdA)'s [**moshi fmv**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0ITVa_1PVU)! please go watch it! :) enjoy! - love, grace xoxo

When Soonyoung first met Mingyu he was as sweet as the coffee he orders at the local cafe. Swirling around and a lingering calming scent that resonates through his body.

  
But everyone knows, coffee always leaves a bitter taste in your mouth after time.

 

  
**_++_**  
"Hi." Soonyoung looks up from his table to see a tall boy with sharp canines in his smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. One look at him and Soonyoung knows, knew he was trouble but he opened his mouth anyway.

  
"Um, hello. Can I help you?" He smiled.

  
"Yeah, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Soonyoung did a quick sweep of his eyes around the cafe, and well, it _is_ full. There's a blonde boy with poofy cheeks ignoring calls from his phone a table away and a couple that seems to be hiding away from the world in the back.

  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." The orange haired ( _wow that is definitely_ not _his color_ ) boy smiled and the growing turmoil inside Soonyoung became a storm.

  
They sat in silence with the occasional awkward glances and small talk and then it was over. Soonyoung walked out of the cafe hoping to continue his life the way it was. But boy was that hope _shattered_.

 

 ** _++_**  
"Soonyoung!" The bleach blonde boy turned around to see a towering blue haired boy running towards him, two cups of coffee in his hands. At least he didn't look like a flipping carrot now.

  
"Hey, Mingyu." Mingyu handed him a cup and Soonyoung stared at it.

  
"Three cubes of sugar. Just how you like it." Mingyu was still smiling. Soonyoung was _falling_.

  
"From that Pledis cafe downtown where we met . Remember?"

  
"Of course I remember, you puppy. Thank you. You didn't have to." Mingyu bent down and kissed his nose. Soonyoung blinked at him.

  
"Nonsense. We're uni students. We need coffee to keep us alive."

  
Soonyoung thinks he's in _love_.

 

 ** _++_**  
"Mingyu?" Soonyoung cautiously approached his boyfriend, steps gentle and movements light.

  
"What." He could see him shaking, a vibrating form of anger. Soonyoung didn't dare to take one more step.

  
"Please, calm down. Maybe we can talk to that professor. Ask for projects for extra credit." Soonyoung exhaled warily. The silence was pounding in his head.

  
"You think I didn't try that?!" Mingyu was now standing, in all his great height, fuming and _frustrated_. It took everything in Soonyoung not to back away.

  
"It's okay Mingyu. You'll work it out, yeah? You're smart." Soonyoung wishes he didn't have a mouth.

Mingyu strode over to him and Soonyoung felt his back hit the dorm room wall. Mingyu was in front him, so close. He was staring in his eyes and Soonyoung feels something _burning_ in his brain.  
There was hands on his neck, gripping so _tight_ Soonyoung was seeing black spots dancing around MIngyu's face.

  
"M-Ming-MIngyu-" The boy managed to choke out and Mingyu blinked at him, the haze gone from his eyes, replaced with horror and dread. The grip was gone from Soonyoung's neck.

  
"Oh my _god_ , Soonyoung- I.. I didn't mean- I was-" Soonyoung wheezed and gasped for air, his lungs and neck throbbing.

  
"It's okay Mingyu."

 

 ** _++_**  
Concealing a bruise with make up was not as easy as they make it out to be. Soonyoung can vouch for that. He hears the bathroom door open.

  
Mingyu enters with his head down. Soonyoung feels his heart soften.

  
"Soonyoung." He sees Mingyu gripping the doorknob, knuckles white. "I was just frustrated that I didn't get that job. I took it out on you."

A pause. "Again."  
Mingyu takes a wary step towards Soonyoung.

  
Soonyoung welcomes him in his arms. Kisses Mingyu's lips with love in every press and Mingyu holds his waist, lifting him up the sink counter. Soonyoung has his face kissed on every inch, down to his neck where Mingyu gives him another bruise, this time with gentleness and apologetic kisses. "I'll try that therapy group session thing you found for me, if it's not too late."

  
"Of course. It's okay, Mingyu." Mingyu kisses him again. And Soonyoung _loves_ him.

 

 ** _++_**  
Soonyoung's face hit the cold tile floor. Mingyu was on him in a second delivering a kick to his torso. Soonyoung just closed his eyes.

  
"Ming-mingyu..stop." The incoming foot stops in midair. A gasp resounds. Soonyoung was lifted of the floor and propped against the wall. The pain was throbbing everywhere in his body, he feels it seeping into his soul. When did Mingyu stop going to the therapy?

  
But Soonyoung _loves_ it, loves _Mingyu_. Will continue to love Mingyu.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Soonyoung-" Soonyoung just kisses him.

 

 ** _++_**  
Soonyoung was bleeding out in their house. He was staring at the wall in front of him, his body numb with bruises. Mingyu got fired from his job. Soonyoung thinks Mingyu didn't deserve that.

  
He hears sirens. In his hazy mind it sounded like violins and he blinks away the blurriness from his eyes. He hears the door bust open and screaming follows.

  
_Mingyu._

  
"No! Please! I didn't mean to! Please!!" Struggling sounds. A gentle hand on his back and what sounded like first aid commands. More gentle hands on his body. Mingyu is still screaming along with sound of metal clinking shut. Mingyu's screams are sounding farther away. Soonyoung breathes quietly.

  
"It's okay, Mingyu."

 

 ** _++_**  
"Mr. Kim Soonyoung."  
Said boy looked up and took a deep breath. "Let Mingyu go."  
The officer stared at him, looking for something, searching in his face for what, Soonyoung didn't know.

"Mr. Ki- Soonyoung." Silence. "He hit you badly you almost died. And why? Because he lost his jo-"

  
"He didn't-doesn't mean to! He's just- Mingyu's just sick! Let him go! I need him! Please! Plea-" Soonyoung felt his throat constrict. What would he do without Mingyu? These people don't understand him. Mingyu would be worse if they were separated. And honestly, he wouldn't be far behind. Mingyu needed him and he needed Mingyu.

  
The officer had to hold Soonyoung down. Someone in white walked in.

  
"Hello." She addresses him and the officer looses his hold on Soonyoung. "I'll take it from here officer. Thank you." The officer walks out. Soonyoung almost stops him to beg for Mingyu.

  
"So, Soonyoung, right? I'm Dr. Yurin. I'm a psychiatrist. Are you feeling better?" He nods.

  
"I'm here to evaluate you okay?" Another nod.

  
"Why do you feel that your husband shouldn't be held?"

  
Soonyoung wanted to slap her. Instead, he exhales, picking at his hospital gown.  
"He hit me and it felt like a kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> next is jeongcheol! AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
>  **thanks for reading!**  
>  _come be friends and request me smth on[twitter!](https://twitter.com/ujinology)_


End file.
